Jota
|-|Base= |-|Septima= Summary Jota 'is an adept that works for Sumeragi and wields the "Lightspeed" septima. Being born into a famed military family, Jota joined the military as soon as he was able. The army he was in was on a mission of Adept suppression one day, but they were useless against them. The adepts were stopped by Nova and Sumeragi. Seeing how the army was useless due to the spread of Adepts, Jota joined Sumeragi, seeing them as the only way to protect his nation. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-B Name: Jota, "The Prideful Silhouette" Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Adept Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Master Swordsman, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Normally used in the form of Energy Projection), Teleportation (Can move at light speed by turning his body into photons, although he is only able to do so in the form of teleportation) Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought Gunvolt and base Gibril on separate occasions) Speed: Relativistic '''reactions and with normal attacks (Considers Gunvolt "slow") at least '''Speed of Light teleportation and with photon guns (Is able to turn his body into actual light temporarily, but he cannot think during this time so he has to have the destination in mind beforehand. His Photon Guns, as the name suggests, shoot actual weaponized light. Has stated that his light was faster than normal light, though this is likely due to his pride) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class (Can physically damage Gunvolt) Durability: City Block level (Can take hits from Gunvolt and Gibril) Stamina: Above Average Human (Is easily able to fight for a considerable amount of time without tire) Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His Glaive, which contains a majority of his septimal power. His armor has five photon guns. Normally carries a sword. Intelligence: Abpve Average, though is normally blinded by his pride. Skilled in combat and was able to figure out what Gibril's Septima was almost instantly Weaknesses: Jota is arrogant and prideful on a constant basis. Nova Tsukuyomi is the only person he sees as being above him in power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lightspeed: '''Jota's septima. It allows him to manipulate and turn into light, as well as use it as a weapon. **'Luminous Rain: Jota places his photon guns in various places via teleportation and has them all fire on his enemy **'Calamity Ripper: '''Jota turns his photon guns into drill bits and has them charge at his enemy **'Judgement Ray: 'Jota creates mirages of himself as the real one charges the photon guns. After the charging period, Jota fires the photon guns across the area **'Flash Stinger: 'Jota transforms his photon guns into drills that go in a V shape behind him. Jota and the photon guns then charge at the enemy **'Phosphoratorium: '''An attack Jota uses after chanting ''Blade within whose wake light declares us all condemned before we flicker out! Phosphoratorium! ''Jota turns his photon guns into a large blade, creating a large tear in space above them, before charging at them. The tear only lasts a few seconds. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Drill Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Sumeragi Group